14 APH Pairings That I Don't (Really) Ship
by Aquailita
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, I'm going to force myself to write 14 romance one-shots for 14 Hetalia pairings that I don't actually ship! Help me out by suggesting shippings for me to do! Full explanation inside! Will stay T and below. Only PAIRings. Starts on January 31st, ends on February 14th. Shipping of the day: SeaLiech: Sealand (Peter Kirkland) X Liechtenstein (Lili Vogel).
1. Explanation

**HELLO!**

**In honor of Valentines Day, I decided to challenge myself by doing a shipping thing! So I decided to do a "14 Pairings I Don't Ship" fanfic! I did this for Yu-Gi-Oh pairings last year, and decided that it would be only fair to do it for HETALIA pairings this year!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of this month to the 13th of February! On the 14th...not sure what I'm going to do on that day. Last time it was a prievew of the 1st chapter of my next YGO thiefshipping fanfic, but that won't really apply as well. Oh well. I'll figure it out!**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.  
><strong>**As of now (1/18/14), I only have 2 shippings in mind for this projecty thing: FrUK and HongIce**

**So anyway, since I don't ship these pairings, it'll be a little hard for me. But who knows? Maybe after writing them I'll get into the pairing for real!**

**So what I'll be needing are A FRIGTON-LOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or anything like that; in order for this project to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) **

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I dislike something that isn't on this list. ****This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~No variations of characters (those WORD!Character-type things). I have to balance this thingy with schoolwork, so I don't want to over-complicate things with different versions of characters. The exceptions are: Fem! and Male!, Nyo!, Neko!, human, and POSSIBLY 2P I feel like it.  
>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!<br>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)  
><strong>

**To make sure I'm not breaking the rules and having a chapter that serves as an Author's Note, here's a little preview of chapter 1 which is a FrUK oneshot that you can find as a separate fanfic in my stories.**

**R&R (and F(ave) and F(ollow)!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #1 of The Fourteen Hetalia Pairings I Don't Ship<br>France (Fraincis Bonefoy) X England (Arthur Kirkland)  
>FrUK<p>

(Rated T)

* * *

><p>France walked out of the meeting building and immediately looked at the ground to the left of the door.<p>

He had dropped his rose earlier on the way in, but had endured the torture of being patient enough to wait until after the meeting to retrieve it. But he didn't see it anywhere.

He did, however, see England's feet. He looked up and saw his rose in England's hand. England was holding it up to his face and inhaling deeply, with a smile on his face.

France grinned. He took a step closer to England. "Hello there, Angleterre," he said.

England jumped and jerked the rose away from his face. He looked up and met France's gaze with an irritated expression. "What the bloody hell was that for, you stupid frog?!" he shouted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

France took a step closer. He pointed at the rose in England's hand. "I believe that is mine?"

England looked at it nonchalantly. "Oh? Is it? I had no idea. I just found it out here."

France chuckled. "Oh don't play coy with me, mon ami. You know very well that it belongs to me. You have seen me with it many times before, no?"

England shrugged. "So? You have plenty at home. I don't care if this is yours. Now sod off." He brought the rose back up to his nose and took another sniff of it. His eyes slid closed and he smiled. He exhaled with a pleasured "aaahhh".

France took a step closer. England heard him and opened his eyes. He gave France an irritated look. "I said to sod off. Leave me alone."

France held out his hand and gave England an expectant look. "Hand it over," he said with a knowing smile.

"Sod off," England repeated.

France chuckled. "You seem very adamant about keeping my rose, Angleterre," he said. "You _do_ know that what you have there is no ordinary rose, don't you?"

England looked very much like he was holding back a blush. He looked away and clutched the thornless stem of the rose a bit tighter. "It's just an ordinary rose, isn't it? I don't know what you're talking about."

France lowered his hand and stepped directly in front of England. He moved closer. "I think you do."

"I don't."

France moved a little closer. "You doooooo~."

That blush England had been holding back appeared. "Bugger off."

France moved closer. His face was only inches away from England's. He moved one hand against the wall to block England from escaping on that side. He put the other hand under England's chin and tilted his head up so they were eye-to-eye, and England was forced to meet his gaze.

A long silence and a silent conversation passed between the two pairs of eyes.

_"go away"_

_"you know what is special about that rose"_

_"i dont"_

_"stop denying it"_

_"im not denying anything"_

_"you are"_

_"what is there to deny"_

"You know where that rose has been," France said aloud at last, "don't you?"

England blushed harder.

"A certain place..." France whispered in a low and seductive voice. "When I lack a certain something on my body..."

His face turned angry and he pouted guiltily, as if he had been caught. "Okay. What it I do? What about it?"

France smirked. He moved his face closer still to England's. "I knew it. I knew it all along."

England's eyes showed that he had been found out. His angry and irritated expression vanished. "So?"

"That other scent on it that I know you are smelling... If you want to see its source all you have to do is ask me~."

England smirked. "Okay. Then what are we waiting for? Your place or mine?"

France moved his hands away from the wall and England's face. He turned and wrapped an arm around England's waist.

"I thought you would never ask, mon amour."

And with that France and England walked away together to France's house to do who-knows-what.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...<strong>

**See you on the 31st!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. FrUK: FrUKing Roses

**We're in day 1 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February! **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.** On the 14th...not sure what I'm going to do on that day. Last time it was a preview of the 1st chapter of my next YGO thiefshipping fanfic, but that won't really apply as well. Oh well. I'll figure it out!  
><strong>**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 1/29/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (this chapter), RusPrus, CuCan, NorIce, HongNor, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada****  
><strong>

**So what I'll be needing are A FRIGTON-LOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or anything like that; in order for this project to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) **

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~  
>This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I DISlike something that isn't on this list (but I DO have my NoTPs). <strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!  
>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)<br>**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #1 of The Fourteen Hetalia Pairings I Don't Ship<br>France (Francis Bonefoy) X England (Arthur Kirkland)  
>FrUK<p>

Rated T

* * *

><p>England leaned against the wall to the left of the meeting building.<p>

He inhaled deeply, taking the wonderful smell of the rose's petals. And a certain something else that he also liked the aroma of, but he couldn't quite place it or figure out why he liked it.

Okay, that was a lie. He knew _very_ well what it was and why he liked it.

* * *

><p>France walked out of the meeting building and immediately looked at the ground to the left of the door.<p>

He had dropped his rose earlier on the way in, but had endured the torture of being patient enough to wait until after the meeting to retrieve it. But he didn't see it anywhere.

He did, however, see England's feet. He looked up and saw his rose in England's hand. England was holding it up to his face and inhaling deeply, with a smile on his face.

France grinned. He took a step closer to England. "Bonjour, Angleterre," he said.

England jumped and jerked the rose away from his face. He looked up and met France's gaze with an irritated expression. "What the bloody hell was that for, you stupid frog?!" he shouted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

France took a step closer. He pointed at the rose in England's hand. "I believe that is mine?"

England looked at it nonchalantly. "Oh? Is it? I had no idea. I just found it out here."

France chuckled. "Oh don't play coy with me, mon ami. You know very well that it belongs to me. You have seen me with it many times before, have you not?"

England shrugged. "So? You have plenty at home. I don't care if this is yours. Now sod off." He brought the rose back up to his nose and took another sniff of it. His eyes slid closed and he smiled. He exhaled with a pleasured "aaahhh".

France took a step closer. England heard him and opened his eyes. He gave France an irritated look. "I said to sod off. Leave me alone."

France held out his hand and gave England an expectant look. "Hand it over," he said with a knowing smile.

"Sod off," England repeated.

France chuckled. "You seem very adamant about keeping my rose, Angleterre," he said. "You _do_ know that what you have there is no ordinary rose, don't you?"

England looked very much like he was holding back a blush. He looked away and clutched the thornless stem of the rose a bit tighter. "It's just an ordinary rose, isn't it? I don't know what you're talking about."

France lowered his hand and stepped directly in front of England. He moved closer. "I think you do."

"I don't."

France moved a little closer. "You doooooo~."

That blush England had been holding back appeared. "Bugger off."

France moved closer. His face was only inches away from England's. He moved one hand against the wall to block England from escaping on that side. He put the other hand under England's chin and tilted his head up so they were eye-to-eye, and England was forced to meet his gaze.

A long silence and a silent conversation passed between the two pairs of eyes.

_"go away"_

_"you know what is special about that rose"_

_"i dont"_

_"stop denying it"_

_"im not denying anything"_

_"you are"_

_"what is there to deny"_

"You know where that rose has been," France said aloud at last, "don't you?"

England blushed harder.

"A certain place..." France whispered in a low and seductive voice. "When I lack a certain something on my body..."

His face turned angry and he pouted guiltily, as if he had been caught. "Okay. What if I do? What about it?"

France smirked. He moved his face closer still to England's. "I knew it. I knew it all along."

England's eyes showed that he had been found out. His angry and irritated expression vanished. "So?"

"That other scent on it that I know you are smelling... If you want to see its source all you have to do is ask me~."

England smirked. "Okay. Then what are we waiting for? Your place or mine?"

France moved his hands away from the wall and England's face. He turned and wrapped an arm around England's waist.

"I thought you would never ask, mon amour."

And with that France and England walked away together to France's house to do who-knows-what.

Meanwhile, America had been looking on the entire time in total shock and disappointment. "Am I the _only_ one who ships USUK?!"

Japan and Hungary were watching as well. "No," they replied sadly.

The three of them traveled home together, disappointed about their OTP not happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(I actually changed it a bit from the original, particularly the ending.)<strong>

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...**

**Shippings done: FrUK (this chapter),  
>Shippings to come: <strong>RusPrus (NEXT CHAPTER!), CuCan, NorIce, HongNor, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. RusPrus: P is for Russia

**We're in day 2 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**MY FRIEND DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon51 (who is actually a fan of both Digimon and Pokemon) SAID I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO A GOOD RusPrus ONESHOT WITHOUT MAKING IT ANGST! THIS IS ME PROVING HER WRONG!  
>(At least I HOPE it's good enough to prove her wrong...)<strong>

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February! **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.** On the 14th...not sure what I'm going to do on that day. Last time it was a preview of the 1st chapter of my next YGO thiefshipping fanfic, but that won't really apply as well. Oh well. I'll figure it out!  
><strong>**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 1/31/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (this chapter), CuCan, NorIce, HongNor, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada****  
><strong>

**So what I'll be needing are A FRIGTON-LOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or anything like that; in order for this project to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) **

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
>This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I DISlike something that isn't on this list (but I DO have my NoTPs). <strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!  
>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)<br>**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #2 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Russia (Ivan Braginski) X Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>RusPrus<p>

Rated T

* * *

><p>Prussia walked into his room and threw himself on his bed with a long drawn-out sigh. It was the end of the day, and he was exhausted. Being awesome all day—although fun—is tiring. So was running from Hungary's frying pan, but mostly he was just tired from being awesome.<p>

It was the perfect time to write in his daily diary.

He reached under his pillows unzipped the zipper, reached inside the pillow case, and grabbed his diary.

He took it out and opened it up to the first blank page. He grabbed a pen and was about to write the date, but he stopped when he noticed something peculiar. He had signed the end of the previous entry on the opposite page, "Prussia".

But the P was missing. It wasn't even erased; he had written that in pen.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "Well that's odd..."

Then he looked at the rest of that entry, to see if the same was true for the rest of it.

The words "passed", "person", "put", and...another one were all fine.

The word "Prussia" was not. It was missing its P.

Prussia's eyes widened. He checked previous entries, and noticed the same thing. The P's were all missing wherever the word "Prussia" was written! And he only ever used pen to write in his diaries! "Now this is getting weird..." he murmured.

He suddenly stood up and went searching throughout his room for all the things he had written "Prussia" on. The same was true for everything else! His notebooks, his pencils, his pens, his papers, his documents, the wall... Even things that had the word engraved, scratched, painted, crayoned, burned, and even penned on it had been affected. They no longer read, "Prussia."

They now read "russia".

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he cried out.

Out of desperation, he ran over to his bed and tried to write the word "Prussia" in his diary, with pen.

A few moments later, a left hand from the right reached for the paper in front of him, literally GRABBED the capital pen-written "P" OFF THE PAPER, and carried it away. Like... The index finger and thumb had the letter between them, and was holding it.

Startled, Prussia yelped and attacked the owner of the hand.

He didn't do much. He just got a face-full of hand. _Russian_ hand. The left hand, to be exact. The same hand that had stolen the P in "Prussia".

Prussia bounced back on his bed from the force of having hit the hand, but quickly recovered and looked up.

"Good evening, my little white flower!" Russia greeted cheerfully. He emptied his fingers into a popcorn bucket he held with his right arm.

Prussia smirked. "Oh. It's you. Hey." Then he frowned. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hm?" Russia said innocently. "What was what for?"

"How the hell did you...steal the letters from my..._everything_?" Then he raised and eyebrow. "And how did you get in here anyway?"

Russia just smiled, reached into the bucket, and ate a handful of...whatever was in there. "Hm? Mwaht's thmmatt?" he said through a mouthful of...whatever was in there.

"How did you steal the letters from 'Prussia'?!" Prussia asked. "And why?"

"Why not?" Russia countered. He ate another...one.

"What are you eating?!"

"My P's," came the cheerful reply. He ate another.

"Uh... Don't you mean _my_ P's?"

Russia shook his head and walked closer. "Nope. Mine. You are mine. These are mine too. Prussia belongs to mother Russia now. So your P's belong to me too now."

Prussia grinned. "Heh heh. When you say that 'P's', your accent makes it sound like you're saying 'penis'."

Russia sat down next to Prussia on the bed. "Oh. Yes. That of yours also belongs to me now."

Prussia smirked. "That is all too true."

Russia put an arm around Prussia and pulled him close. He kissed Prussia on the cheek, then continued eating the P's.

"How did you manage to take those, anyway?" Prussia asked.

"Because we are in love and love and Russia can make awesome things happen."

"Don't you mean, 'Love and _Prussia_'?"

"That is what I said."

"No. You said 'Russia'."

"But Prussia is Russia now," Russia said, pointing to the open diary.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"And also because Mother Russia can do anything. Everything belongs to me. Even the laws of nature."

"Eh...I don't think that's how it works."

"SHHHHH..." Russia said. "Don't speak. Eat." Russia shoved a P into Prussia's mouth.

Prussia chewed it and swallowed without realizing. Somehow, he could tell that it was one of the P's that he had signed on an important document. He couldn't really describe the taste, by he liked it.

"Hey!" he said, "I taste pretty damn good."

Russia put the bucket down on the floor and smiled.

"I know you do," Russia said, before suddenly pulling Prussia close and kissing him on lips.

Prussia didn't protest or fight back. He wasn't even caught off guard. He automatically started kissing back. Before he knew it, they were both lying down and Russia was on tip of him.

Prussia broke the kiss to ask, "Hey, are you ever going to replace those P's? At least the ones on the important documents."

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>I had lots of fun with this one, but it still makes me cringe! I can tell that there will be a lot of cringing for me in the future!<strong>

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...  
><strong>

_IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT PRUCAN!_**: people keep suggesting PruCan, most likely because it's popular and I don't have it on my list of things I ship. I technically DO ship it, but I didn't include it because I don't consider myself a very HUGE shipper of it. I probably won't do this pairing in favor of ones I TRULY don't ship. In fact, I'll put it on the list starting this and next chapter, because I kinda sorta do support it, but don't ship it as much as others (which is also the case for DenNor and SuFun.) **

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> CuCan (NEXT CHAPTER!), NorIce, HongNor, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, Austria X Canada,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. CuCan: The Mistaken Maple

**We're in day 3 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February! **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.** On the 14th...not sure what I'm going to do on that day. Last time it was a preview of the 1st chapter of my next YGO thiefshipping fanfic, but that won't really apply as well. Oh well. I'll figure it out!  
><strong>**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/2/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (this chapter), HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, NorIce****  
><strong>

**So what I'll be needing are A FRIGTON-LOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or anything like that; in order for this project to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) **

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
>This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I DISlike something that isn't on this list (but I DO have my NoTPs). <strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!  
>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)<br>**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #3 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Cuba (Carlos Machado) X Canada (Matthew Williams)  
>CuCan<p>

Rated K+  
>Suggested by: a friend in a weird place called "the real world"<p>

Notes: Gakuen. Human names used. Human. Fem!Canada. Fem!America.

* * *

><p>FINALLY! LUNCHTIME!<p>

Amelia and Madeline were outside, sitting under the shade of an oak tree, eating their lunches from home. Amelia had been totally _starving_ since two periods ago, despite having a huge breakfast. And Madeline was totally _done_ with the oral reports that she'd just so happened to be scheduled to give in _all_ of the classes she'd had that day before lunch.

It was Thursday. Although it was early February, it was surprisingly not as cold as expected. It was warm enough to be comfortable in jackets. So the two of them decided to eat outside for once.

"So," Amelia said to her sister, just before taking a huge bite of her sandwich, "hmmow dddmd tmmhe remmprrmts gmm?" she finished saying, loudly.

Madeline laughed quietly. "Could you please not talk with food in your mouth?"

Amelia chewed her food as fast as she could, which was thankfully faster than should be humanly possible. Then she repeated herself. "How did the reports go?"

Madeline blushed and stared at the ground. "Uh... I'd rather not talk about it..."

Amelia took a few moments to eat more while she waited for Madeline to say more, which she knew Maddie would.

And she did. She smiled faintly. "But..."

Amelia immediately swallowed. "Buuuuutttt...?"

"But I noticed... Him staring at me again..."

"'Him' beiiiiiinnnnnggggggg...?" Amelia already knew who it was, but wanted to hear Maddie _finally_ say it!

She opened her mouth to say it (Amelia hoped), but then she suddenly looked up, got to her feet, and shouted, "CARLOS!"

Amelia jumped up excitedly. "I KNEW IT!" she cried.

"No!" Maddie shouted, louder than usual. "He's right there walking over to us!" She pointed in front of them.

She was pointing at CarlosMachado, who _was _walking towards them. There was a sense of purpose in the quick, large strides he was taking in their direction.

Madeline was blushing. Amelia folded her arms and took a_ giant_ step to the side to give the two of them some space, a small smug smile on her face.

But when she did, the Cuban changed his course slightly so that he was walking directly towards Amelia.

Madeline must have noticed this. "Wait...what's he doing...?

A few seconds later, Carlos was right in front of them. Or rather, in front of Amelia. "Hey Maddie," he said to her.

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." Now Amelia was blushing as well, but only slightly. She had absolutely _zero_ idea what was going on. She pointed nervously at Madeline. "I uh..."

Carlos looked over at Madeline. "Oh yeah that's right," he gave Madeline an annoyed and dirty look. "Your annoying bitch of a sister."

Madeline blushed harder and gasped. She put her hand over her heart. "I-I-I...Wh-wh-what?"

Carlos quickly looked around, then took a step closer to Madeline...

...and punched her right in the face.

Madeline went down easily. She was knocked two feet back and was down on the ground. A groan from her let Amelia know that she was miraculously still conscious.

Amelia stared at her sister with wide eyes and wide open mouth, a look of worry on her face. Then her face turned horrified and furious, and she turned that gaze on Carlos. "Hey! What's the big id—"

Carlos stepped back so he was standing in front of Amelia again. He looked at her with a satisfied look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I've always wanted to do that to her. She's so annoying. Don't tell on me, okay?"

Amelia's face grew confused. "I...what?!"

"So, are you free after school this Friday?"

Amelia's eyes grew wide again. "I... What?!" she said again.

Madeline mustered up all her strength to sit up and call out in a voice loud enough to be heard by Amelia: "say...yes...you dumbass..." Then with a pained groan, she sank to the ground again.

Amelia didn't know what to say other than, "Uh...yes?"

Carlos smiled and winked at her. "Great! We're going out for ice cream, then. Email me tonight and I'll give you the place and time. See you then!"

He leaned over and planted a kiss on Amelia's cheek. Amelia gasped quietly. Even now, she _still_ had absolutely no idea what was going on.

And with that, Carlos walked off.

The two sisters didn't move until Carlos was out of sight.

Madeline tried to sit up again. "I-I-I can't believe it..."

"The guy I have a crush on likes me..."  
>"THE GUY YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LIKES ME!"<p>

The two sisters exchanged glances. "WHAT?!"

Amelia ran over to Maddie and held out a hand to help her up. With Amelia's help Maddie got to her feet, but swayed a bit from the dizziness. She had a bruise on her cheek that was red and already starting to turn black and blue. Other than that, she was okay.

"No no no!" Maddie said. "He _definitely_ likes _me_!"

Amelia waved her hand dismissively and turned away. "Hah! Yeah right! Everyone _knows_ that I'm the sexiest girl in the grade! He probably heard the rumors and finally asked me out! Too bad for him that he's not my type..."

Maddie facepalmed. "He meant to ask and kiss _me_, but asked and kissed _you_ because always gets the two of us mixed up..." she murmured.

She knew that Amelia was perched too high on her ego to hear. But eventually she would come back down to earth.

And then hopefully, the sexiest girl in the grade would give her sister, the quietest person in the school, some dating advice.

After all, tomorrow was the 14th.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...<strong>

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> HongNor (NEXT CHAPTER!), AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, NorIce,<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. HongNor: Black Hole Hearts

**We're in day 4 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**This one is a bit on the long side. I think I might have gotten carried away a bit, but I love how I wrote it so I think I'll keep it like this. I hope it's more beautiful than anything **

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February! **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.** On the 14th...not sure what I'm going to do on that day. Last time it was a preview of the 1st chapter of my next YGO thiefshipping fanfic, but that won't really apply as well. Oh well. I'll figure it out!  
><strong>**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/3/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (this chapter), AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, NorIce****  
><strong>

**In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) **

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
>This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I DISlike something that isn't on this list (but I DO have my NoTPs). <strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!  
>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)<br>**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #4 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Hong Kong (Leon (AKA Lei Siu Chun)) X Norway (Lukas Bondevik)  
>HongNor<p>

Rated K  
>Requested by: (none)<br>Notes: Human names.

* * *

><p>There is a reason<p>

why the two should never meet with each other

why the two should never speak to each other

why the two should never look at each other.

The reason is this:

* * *

><p><em>"There is a reason why we do not let them sit next to each other during meetings."<em>

_"Really? I thought it just happened that way. The Asian nations all the way on that side, the other European nations between them and us. And him and him on the same side of the giant table so that...  
><em>_"Oh."_

_"Ah ha! Now you see it, don't you!"_

_"There is a possibility that nothing will happen if they sit next to each other. But we will not take that chance."_

_"Oh! And why not?"_

* * *

><p>He had come with the others to the meeting, but had run ahead so he could get there early and get a seat first.<p>

Lucas was tired of sitting wherever _Matthias _made them sit. Just because he was the self-proclaimed supreme-ultimate-king of the Nordic household doesn't mean he gets to force the rest of them to sit where _he_ wants to.

**~•~**

_**Meanwhile...**_

**~•~**

He had come with a few of the others to the meeting, but had run ahead so he could get there early and get a seat first.

He didn't want to sit next to Yong Soo and have to deal with his hyperness, or be bothered by Ivan or Francis or Arthur because of Yao or Kiku. He just wanted to have a drama-free meeting. Or at the very least, a quiet one that would involve him talking to as few others as possible.

**~•~**

The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Or perhaps, depending on how you look at it, the timing couldn't have been _less _perfect.

**~•~**

He walked along the table in the meeting room, searching for a seat he knew the others didn't usually sit near.

Lucas found one, but the seat next to it had already been taken by someone with short brown hair. They were sitting so that they had their back to Lucas completely.

Lucas tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Is there someone planning to take this seat?" He pointed at the seat next to the other nation.

They turned around. He turned his head. He opened his eyes. He looked up.

Their gazes met.

At first, it was totally normal.

"No," Leon replied. "Go right ahead and sit."

Two nations talking to each other before the meeting began.

Lukas nodded. "Thanks." He pulled out the chair and sat down.

But it was about to become much more than that.

They held the other's gaze. They didn't look away, to perhaps just look around the room boredom before the meeting started. They just stared into each other's eyes.

Both of them registered and drank in the blank and empty look on the other's face. A look that lacked emotion. No...not _lacking_, per se. More like...hiding. Masking. Concealing.

Both of them were experts on doing so. So they weren't fooled by the other's emotionless façade. They saw right through it.

They saw...

Themselves.

They saw themselves reflected, both visually and spiritually, in the eyes of the nation they were staring at.

It was...comforting? Calming? Relaxing.

They finally realized that they had been staring at each other for a good five minutes. The meeting room had filled up a bit more by then. Both of their respective friends and family had arrived, and taken their seats in the usual spots.

Neither of them knew what it was, but something about the other made them want to suddenly speak up and be sociable.

"We don't—"  
>"We don't—"<p>

They might have been about to say the same thing.

They looked away from each other.

Lukas decided to take the initiative. He looked at the other nation. He smiled. "I don't think we talk very often. At all, actually. But I think I might have heard a _bit_ about you through Arthur. What you look like, at the very least. Nice to meet you. I'm Lukas; Norway."

Leon gasped quietly, his eyes widening as he turned to look at Lukas. It was common courtesy for one nation to introduce themselves to another nation by their Country name, then their last human name as a sign of diplomacy, including their first name as an extended sign of trust and respect.

It was rare for a country to introduce themselves by their first name and their country name alone. Let alone their human name _first_...

Leon smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leon; Hong Kong."

The two automatically held up their hands and shook.

A spark jumped between them the instant their hands came in contact. A literal, physical one. There was an actual spark that jumped from Lukas to Leon, then jumped back from Leon to Lukas.

The two of them gasped and immediately let go of the other's hand. Their eyes widened and they held the other's gaze for an unknown extended amount of time.

There was something there that they couldn't explain. Something between them...

Norway knew what that spark meant. It was a magical spark, one that he could see because of the magic that coursed through his veins. He had seen it jump between others before. Arthur and Alfred. Feliciano and Ludwig. Tino and Berwald. But those times it had always been a spark that could only be seen, and only by him.

Never before had someone else seen it.

And never before had it jump between him and anyone.

So why now?

Lukas finally looked away from Leon.

What he didn't see was Leon also looking away as well, also blushing faintly.

_What..._ Leon thought. _What was that?! Why did it happen?! I've heard about Norway having power's like Arthur's but... Was that magic or..._ He blushed a teeny bit harder. _Was that...what I think it was...?_

Leon suddenly started feeling a small but strong tugging in his chest.

Lukas was feeling the exact same tug.

That tug urged them to look at each other again. And they did.

"The meeting is about to begin!" someone announced in a serious tone. It wasn't just one nation yelling at another; the meeting was about to start.

They looked away from each other.

A minutes later, the meeting began.

**~•~**

For the duration of the meeting, their gazes did not meet again.

They tried to pay attention to what was going on, but it was mostly the annoying and hyper and incompetent nations babbling on about things that didn't matter. So it was far too easy to pointlessly think about other things...

Less important things, but far more interesting and far more significant.

Like the one that was sitting to Lucas' left.  
>Like the one that was sitting to Leon's right.<p>

The two of them felt—with no other words to describe it—like there was a black hole in their hearts. A black hole that was threatening to swallow them up, and possibly go after the one that was sitting right next to them. It hurt.

Leon sat there, keeping his face neutral, trying not to let on exactly how much it hurt. It was difficult, but it worked. As far as he could tell, at least. A quick look around (but not in the direction of Lukas) told him that no one was looking at him or taking notice of him.

He could simply change his seat. It's not like anyone was paying attention to him or would question it.

So why didn't he?

**~•~**

With only half an hour until the meeting's closing, Lucas finally couldn't take it anymore. The aching feeling in his chest was too great. And he knew that the cause of the ache was the seemingly gravitational pull in the direction of the one sitting to his left.

It hurt.

But it felt good.

But it hurt.

He needed to escape.

Lucas abruptly stood up, murmured a brief self-pardon that no one even registered, then ran off to the restroom.

A few of the other nations watched him run out, and only a handful of them wondering what was wrong.

Among those was Leon.

Also among those were the other four Nordics, especially Emil.

After ten minutes, Lucas had not returned. So Emil also excused himself and ran after his brother.

It took him ten minutes, but Emil eventually found Lucas in the nearest—but out-of-the-way—restroom on that floor of the building.

He was on the floor, down on his knees, bent over, clutching his chest.

"It..." Lukas said when his brother entered.

"Big brother...?" Emil said, letting the 'Big Brother' slip out by accident. Worry was written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts..."

"What does?" Emil asked as he walked closer.

"M...my chest..."

"Did you maybe eat something that..." He cut himself off when he saw the Norwegian's face. There was a frown upon it.

But not a frown of sadness.

A frown of confusion.

A frown of longing.

"Big brother...?" he let slip again, not even realizing it. He was too worried to care that he was saying it.

"Emil... I think I'm..."

The overload of emotion on his face was astoundingly uncharacteristic for him.

"Let's get you out of here..." Emil said. "The meeting is almost over, but we don't have to go back if you're feeling unwell..." He made a move to help Lucas to his feet...

But Lucas just roughly pushed him away and stayed where he was.

His mouth slightly agape in a silent gasp, Emil took a step away from him. He could practically feel the aura of emotion radiating off of Lucas.

It was...a bit terrifying. Even more so than the magical aura that always surrounded him.

"I'll be back shortly," Emil murmured as he ran out of the restroom, intent on coming back with the others.

After he heard the door close, Lucas stood up and peeked out of the restroom. Emil was nowhere to be seen.

He checked the time on the clock on the wall across from the restroom door.

There were five minutes left until the meeting was over.

He slipped inside the restroom again, entered the stall farthest from the door, and leaned against the wall. Now alone again, he finished his sentence that he couldn't bring himself today in front of his little brother...

"I think I'm in love."

**~•~**

Three minutes later, Emil found him again, this time with the other Nordics with him.

With Matthias and Berwald working together, they managed to get Lukas out of the restroom. The four of them escorted Lukas to the first floor of the building.

They tried to ask Lukas what was wrong, but he only replied by moaning quietly and rubbing his chest in small, quick circles.

After two minutes of this, they gave up and simply took him home.

**~•~**

What Lucas didn't know was that Leon did exactly the same thing as him, but immediately after the meeting had finished. He went to the same restroom and hid in the same stall. And like with Lucas, he was found ten minutes later by the others. Yao and Kiku just happened to find him there while visiting the restroom several minutes after the meeting. By sheer chance, no one else who had attended the meeting had visited that restroom.

Yao offered to drive Leon home and look after him until he felt better.

"Alright," Yao said as he walked Leon out. "What's wrong?"

The other was hugging himself tightly, occasionally moaning and rubbing his chest. He was frowning deeply, looking lost and confused and...

Empty.

Alone.

Longing.

Leon just moaned again and rubbed his chest again in small, slow circles. He shook his head.

It was the greatest amount of emotion Yao had seen Leon let out in front of so many people. And there were a lot of people around them as they walked out.

Leon saw Yao watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye. He didn't care, and he couldn't do anything about if even if he did care. He was too preoccupied with struggling to deal with the pain that _couldn't_ be seen, to even begin to start concealing the pain that _could_ be seen.

Yao was stopped for just a moment by another country that had asked him something.

Keeping his back to both of them, and after first making sure no one was within earshot, he whispered to himself what he knew was true but didn't know how to deal with or talk about...

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p>The reason why<p>

the black holes of faceless emotion

the black holes of emotionless face

should never meet

is that the two black holes

will be tempted to fill each other

to make whole the holes

both themselves

and the other.

But you can't fill a hole with a hole.

It is hard to tell

which hole will fill first

which hole will be willing to fill itself first

so that it may fill the other.

It is hard to tell

if it will even happen at all.

"Fill my heart."

But with what?

"Fill my heart with love."

But I need mine to be filled first.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus points if you can correctly identify who the four characters talking in italics in the beginning are. (Here's a hint, the second and last speaker are the same.)<br>****Fun fact: I would have used one of Hong Kong's Asian human names, but "Leon" matched better with "Lucas" (same 1st letter and same number of syllables).**

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...**

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> AusCan (NEXT CHAPTER!), Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, NorIce,<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	6. AusCan: Invisible Notes

**We're in day 5 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**This OpeningAN will get shorter occasionally so I'm not being TOO repetative.**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I'm not sure what I'm doing on the 14th, but I'll figure it out eventually! ******The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/3/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (this chapter), Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, NorIce****  
><strong>

**In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping.**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
>This list includes pairings I like and ship. It doesn't mean that I DISlike something that isn't on this list (but I DO have my NoTPs). <strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

**Rules and regulations:  
>~Only PAIRings (no 3-ways or bigger)<br>~Oneshots will remain T and below. NOT EVEN T+!  
>~I will not do repeats of a pairing with character version variations. (for example, I won't do USUK one chapter then genderswapped USUK another.)<br>**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #5 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Austria (Roderich Elderstien) X Canada (Matthew Williams)  
>AusCan<p>

Rated K  
>Requested by: Marik of Yami<br>Special thanks to Aulophobic Clarinetist with "Firebird" for being my inspiration for this. Extra-special thanks to Marik of Yami for the resources and suggestions.  
>Notes: NA

* * *

><p>After meetings, he always goes searching through the building the meeting is in, looking for the same thing every time.<p>

He always looks for a piano.

He usually finds one. Sometimes, it's in an actual piano room, with books filled with sheet music and tutorials and the like. Other times, it's simply in a small storage room, with an old piano that no one uses anymore but still works like new. And one time, he found it in a music room, among other instruments.

There was only one time he didn't find a piano. That time, he simply went home, looking disappointed.

But all the other times, he found a piano. And each time, he would sit down at it, dust it off if it needed to be dusted off, and began to play.

His nimble and agile fingers would dance over the keys with a grace almost as angelic as the music he played. Oh, the music he played... It would always be so beautiful and elegant, it practically spoke to your soul. The music he played practically sat down with your soul and told it a story that would make it cry, whether from sadness or joy. But whatever the emotion his music inspired, it was always beautiful.

He always plays for either half an hour, an hour, or two hours. How long he plays seems to depend on his mood after the meetings. And his mood after the meetings always depends on how the meeting goes. On days when everything went somewhat better than it usually does, he would only stay for half an hour. For days when everything was chaotic and absolutely nothing productive was done or remotely important was decided, he would stay for two hours.

Yesterday, he played for two hours. You could practically _feel_ the anger and annoyance in the notes his irritated fingers forced the keys to produce. It almost made one want to beat up the person or people the anger and irritation were directed at!

Thankfully I'm not that kind of person.

I have never seen someone as calm and composed as him. Well I have, but no one I have seen was better at pretending to be as him. Sure, there are those who are much calmer. But he is the best at concealing his emotions, his inner turmoil.

It is why I admire him.

You might be wondering how I know so much about him. Heh. Well it's easy to follow someone and watch them when you're so quiet, right?

But why did I even start following him in the first place? Well that answer is simple: because I heard him play one day and decided to follow the music. I found him playing one of the most beautiful piano pieces I have ever heard.

Why has no one else discovered him, as I have? Well I suppose it's a gift of mine. Being quiet is a gift. It takes skill to be quiet. I'm not a talker; I'm a listener. When you're so quiet for so long, you learn to become a better listener. Your hearing actually improves. Thanks to this, I alone have been able to pick up on his playing.

I have even honed in on the quietest notes from all the way across the building. Even from three floors away. I listen through the vents. I follow my ears to the source of the music: him.

I watch him the entire time he plays. Not once has he noticed me, or even heard my quiet clapping. I'm too quiet to be heard by anyone; let alone him. I don't think he will ever notice me.

I might sound a bit stalker-ish to you, but I'm not really. After all, I only follow him after meetings. I don't consider myself his stalker. More like...an admirer.

A secret admirer that he will never notice. Because I am too quiet and he is too busy creating poetry for the ears and heaven for the soul.

* * *

><p>I admit, I disappear after meetings. I won't tell you where I go, but I <em>will<em> tell you that I am after the music.

Okay, you got me. I _am_ looking for somewhere to play. But I won't tell you where.

No, I don't need an audience. The music is for me. The music is for anyone who might be listening, whether or not I know that they are.

I do have_ one_ recurring audience member, however. I love the fact that he always watches me. Not just because he is listening, but because he goes out of his way to listen. He isn't there for the music; he's there for _my_ music.

But I don't let him know that I know he's there. He's probably too shy to speak up. If I acknowledge him, his shyness might make him stop watching.

And there is _no_ way I am going to let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...<strong>

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> Itacest (NEXT CHAPTER!), EngMano, Romanada, NorIce,<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	7. Itacest: The Reason Why

**We're in day 6 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I have something interesting planned for the 14th~!  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Oneshots will stay at a rating of T and below. No T+ and DEFINITELY no M! I will only be doing PAIRings, so no 3-wayslove triangles or larger.**  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/5/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (this chapter), EngMano, Romanada, NorIce, AustAme**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
><strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #6 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Italy (Feliciano Vargas) X Romano (Lovino Vargas)  
>Itacest<p>

Rated K+  
>Suggested by: DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon51<br>Notes: Poem.

* * *

><p>There is a reason why I want things to be this way.<br>Several reasons, actually.  
>But he only knows one of them.<p>

I want it like this because I want to show that he's taken.  
>I want it like this because I want him to feel needed.<br>I want it like this because I want him to feel safe.

As much as I say it is, it is not all about him.

I want it like this because I want to show that I'm taken.  
>I want it like this because I want to feel needed.<br>I want it like this because I want to be closer to him.  
>I want it like this because I want to be in charge.<br>I want it like this because I want to be more involved in what he does.  
>I want it like this because I want to be recognized for what <em>he<em> does, for what _we_ do together.  
>I want it like this because I'm tired of living in his shadow.<p>

If you think I'm being selfish, then you obviously don't know me that well.  
>If you think he doesn't deserve my selfishness, then you obviously don't know him that well.<p>

The only reason that he knows of  
>Is that he thinks he is loved<br>And that I love him.  
>And he <em>is <em>loved by me  
>But not in that way.<br>I know what will happen to him if he is loved by another.  
>So I pretend to be that someone to him<br>So that he is not hurt by someone else  
>Just like <em>he<em> hurt him so long ago...

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! In case you haven't noticed, the "Shippings to come" list isn't being added to...<br>If you could also include a fanfic for me to reference that features the pairing you're requesting, that would be A LOT of help and give me a better chance of getting inspiration for the oneshot. You don't HAVE to provide one but it WILL increase the chances that I will fulfill your request.**

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> EngMano (NEXT CHAPTER!), Romanada, NorIce, AustAme<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, USAMex, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, Frussia, FrUS,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	8. EngMano: Tsunderes

**We're in day 7 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I have something interesting planned for the 14th~!  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping.<br>Oneshots will stay at a rating of T and below. No T+ and DEFINITELY no M! I will only be doing PAIRings, so no 3-ways/love triangles or larger.**  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/6/14) (so you don't repeat any requests):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (DONE!), EngMano (this chapter), Romanada, NorIce, AustrAme, RusCan, CanUke, USAMex**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~  
><strong>**This list will be updated as necessary.**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #7 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>England (Arthur Kirkland) X Romano (Lovino Vargas)  
>EngMano<p>

Rated: T  
>Requested by: theSardonyx<br>Notes: Poem.

* * *

><p>Tsundere<p>

Tsundere

One and two

No I don't care. Fuck you

Just please go away,  
>There is nothing to say.<br>Nothing to say to you,  
>Tsundere two.<p>

Like I give any fucks.  
>Your stupid imaginary ducks.<br>Fuck you, and fuck your 'son',  
>Tsundere one.<p>

Okay maybe I lied

Okay maybe it isn't true

That I love the one I pretend to

When really, I love tsundere one

"Bloody hell, Lovi! You messed up the rhyming scheme!"

"I fucking told you that it wouldn't work! You should have let me say the first line of the previous stanza first!"

"That isn't even the point! You completely said the wrong line!"

"I thought it might be more poetic to get straight to the point..."

"Oh, what the bloody hell do you know about good poetry?!"

"Mi fratello is the creative one! I know jack shit! I just pick up on things from him!"

"The frog who can't keep his hands off of me is the expert on love songs and romance poetry! He spends so much time writing rubbish for me that I've picked up on it!"

"Oh so you think you're better than me, do you?! Well fuck this! I don't need _you_ to write a romantic poem!"

"Nor do _I_ need _you_!"

And so, the two of them stormed off in opposite direction.

But after a few moments, they ran back to each other, kissed on the lips, murmured an "I love you", then stormed off again.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was also actually fun to write!<strong>

**Hurry and suggest! I still need a few more pairings, just in case I need a backup.  
>If you could also include a fanfic for me to reference that features the pairing you're requesting, that would be A LOT of help and give me a better chance of getting inspiration for the oneshot. You don't HAVE to provide one but it WILL increase the chances that I will fulfill your request.<strong>

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> Romanada (NEXT CHAPTER!), NorIce, AustAme, RusCan, CanUke, USAMex<strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, France X Spain, N. Ireland X UK, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, Frussia, FrUS,<strong>**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	9. Romanada: Mistaken Identitiy

**We're in day 8 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I have something interesting planned for the 14th~!  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Oneshots will stay at a rating of T and below. I will only be doing PAIRings.<strong>  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/6/14):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (DONE!), EngMano (DONE!), Romanada (this chapter), SeaLiech, AustrAme, RusCan, CanUke, USAMex, Taiwan X Japan**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~ Romania X Male!Hungary ~****  
><strong>

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #8 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Romano (Lovino Vargas) X Canada (Matthew Williams)  
>Romanada<p>

Rated T  
>Requested by: CrystalMapleLeaf<br>Notes: Gakuen. Human names.

* * *

><p>Lovino was walking to his next class. Ugh. He had that class with the three assholes, Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Ugh. If only something interesting and exciting would happen to lift his spirits even a <em>little<em> bit.

Like someone making him want to punch them in the face!

Just as he he was nearing his next class, he noticed a trio of friends gathered around this one guy. A weak-looking guy. Some blonde with glasses and blue eyes.

Lovino slowed down to watch. At first, it looked like that American guy, Alfred. But then Lovino quickly realized that it was someone else.

"Yo!" one of the three guys said. "You said you could take me in a fight! Well let's go! Right here, right now!"

"I-I-I never s-s-said any such th-th-thing..." the cornered guy stuttered.

Matthew... Was that his name? Lovino barely remembered. But that sounded about right.

"No, don't beat him up yet," another guy said. "He 'accidentally' took my lunch money the other day!"

"I-I-I did no such thing. I think you're confusing me for—"

Lovino had now stopped completely. Usually he didn't care about such occurrences. But something about this one was different. It struck a chord with him. It felt...familiar, somehow.

"First he has to give me his homework to copy, like he promised!" the third guy said. "Where is it, you American asshole!"

Matthew started shuddering. "Stop it! I'm not my brother!" It was obvious that he was shouting, or trying to, but he wasn't very loud.

Lovino's eyes narrowed at the three bullies. They were mistaking Matthew for Alfred!

The middle guy pushed Matthew into the lockers behind him, causing Matthew to drop his books. The third guy moved over so they wouldn't be on top of his feet. This left a space in the semi-circle around Matthew

"Well, pay up!" the second guy shouted.

Lovino's rage briefly flared up. For reasons he didn't understand, he ran over to the group and slipped through the gap the third guy had left. He stood in front of Matthew facing the bullies with his arms stretched out on either side of him in a protective stance.

"Hey! Bastardos uno dos y tres!" he shouted. "Fuck off, will you?! You got the wrong guy!"

"Oh look!" the first guy said. "Wimpy little Feliciano is standing up for this guy!"

"I'm not Feli, you bastard. I'm Lovi. Just fuck off and stop ganging up on him! Get the fuck to class or I'll report you for bullying and harassment!"

In no way was Lovi a brave person, and he would never swing a fist. He only _acted_ tough. Occasionally, the act worked.

Thankfully, it was working now. The three bullies walked off, murmuring "whatever's" and such. They grabbed their book age which were leaning against lockers a few feet away, then ran off, most likely to class.

When they were out of sight, Lovino wiped his hand across his brow and let out a sigh of relief. _That went better than I expected..._

He turned to Matthew, who was still on the ground. He held out a hand to help him up.

Matthew regarded the hand with surprise. He hesitantly took it and allowed Lovino to help him stand.

"Th-Th-thanks..." the Canadian stuttered.

Lovino jerked his hand away. "Now listen here, you whispering maple-tree bastard," he shouted, "just because I helped you doesn't automatically make us friends."

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Oh..." He turned and picked up his books from the floor next to him. "Then why _did_ you do it?"

Lovino shrugged. "Because I know how it feels to live in the shadow of your brother." He shook his head slapped himself. He didn't mean to sound so poetic. "I mean... I know what it's like to be mistaken for your brother when you don't want to be, yet ignored when you want to be noticed..."

Matthew hugged his books tightly. "Y-yeah..."

"Why do you let them do that? Why not try to defend yourself?"

Matthew averted his gaze. "I don't know. I guess I'm just too shy."

"Try being louder."

"Then they might start mistaking me for my loud-mouthed brother even _more_..."

"Then why not be quieter so people don't bother with you?"

Matthew let out a choked gasp and blushed harder. "Because I don't want to be invisible forever... I don't want people to ignore me forever..."

Lovino looked at him sympathetically. Without fully realizing what he was doing or why he was doing it, he walked over to Matthew and put a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better," he said quietly, "_I_ notice you. That way you won't be totally invisible."

Matthew's eyes lit up. He smiled wide. "Really?!"

Lovino nodded.

Then he realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand away, hardened his face again, and forced his blush to fade. He turned away from Matthew. "Fuck dammit stupid bastard! You're making me late to class! And yourself as well but mostly me!"

Lovino then immediately ran off and raced to his next class, his blush returning and not fading until he stepped inside the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Romanada is cute. I've read it twice before and the two stories (connected to each other) were awesome. But I don't consider myself a shipper of the pairing.<br>If you're interested, the two stories are called "Pancakes" and "Pizza" ("Pancakes" came first), and they're both by Aulophobic Clarinetist, who you might remember in the thanks from a previous chapter.**

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> RusCan (NEXT CHAPTER!), AustAme, SeaLiech, CanUke, USAMex, JapTai, <strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of, <strong><strong>so you don't repeat any requests<strong>** (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): **PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, Frain, N. Ireland X UK, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, Frussia, FrUS, Hungary X Turkey, America X South Korea  
><strong>**

******This is interesting. I actually have 14 pairings that I have ideas for and can work with.  
>Or... Do I, <em>really<em>?******

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	10. RusCan: Snowtime Sadness?

**Sorry about the late chapter! (It's actually about 12:10AM right now so technically you're getting TWO chapters today!) I was busy today (or rather, YESTERDAY).  
>Super duper sorry! <strong>

**We're in day 9 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from Jan31 to Feb13. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I have something interesting planned for the 14th~!  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Oneshots will stay at a rating of T and below. I will only be doing PAIRings.<strong>  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/6/14):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (DONE!), EngMano (DONE!), Romanada (DONE!), RusCan (this chapter), SeaLiech, AustrAme, CanUke, USAMex, Taiwan X Japan**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~ Romania X Male!Hungary ~****  
><strong>

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #9 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Russia (Ivan Braginski) X Canada (Matthew Williams)  
>RusCan<p>

Rated T  
>Requested by: Yuki Mew<br>Notes:

* * *

><p>It was the end of another long, disorganized, crazy, hectic, chaotic, loud, insane, somewhat daunting, somewhat intimidating, and even a little bit scary, World Summit. This time it was held in the building located in one of the colder parts of the country that the whole world is supposedly going to eventually and inevitably become one with whether they like it or not.<p>

Russia.

The personification of said nation was standing right in front of him. They were in the back of the building, in the gazebo.

And both of them were facepalming/rolling their eyes/etc.

Because that white polar bear that Canada could never remember the name of was knawing on Russia's arm.

"I'm _really_,_ really_ sorry, Ivan," Canada said.

Russia was smiling. "You are lucky that I love you. Otherwise I would have forcibly removed him by now."

Canada laughed nervously. "Don't say things like that..." He murmured as he took of his red gloves, walked over to Russia, and began prying the Kuma-thing from Russia's arm. Russia resisted the urge to help him, knowing that he would try to use a bit more force than Canada liked.

It took about five minutes, but Canada eventually succeeded. Not only did he have his bear back, but he also had cold and numb fingers, which wasn't as awesome as having a pet polar bear.

"Kumigara," Canada, said sternly to Kumajiro (yes, Russia actually remembered the bear's name), "this is the tenth and final time I'm going to tell you this! No more biting Russia! Got it?"

Kuma looked up at him curiously. "Uh... Who are you?"

Canada fell to his knees in defeat. "Uuuggghhh. What's the point?"

Russia grabbed Canada and stood him back on his feet. Then he took Canada's gloves and put them back on. Then he picked up the bear and pushed him into Canada's arms. "Don't worry about that. Let's just go. We were going to have fun in the snow after this meeting, da?"

Canada smiled. He nodded. "R-right. We were..."

Russia held out one of his leather-gloved hands. "Then let us go!"

Canada's smile widened. He put Kuma-bear down on the ground, then took Russia's hand. He gave Russia a quick kiss on the lips, then turned to leave.

Russia led Canada—and Kumajiro—around and away from the building, heading for some fun in the snow, a welcome stress reliever that Russia knew both he and his lovely little red maple leaf needed.

* * *

><p>Canada convinced Kuma to walk behind them and not try to attack Russia again. The two of them walked gloved-hand-in-gloved-hand. They stopped at a huge snowy field that was outlined by trees.<p>

Canada was able to keep Kuma out of their way by making a cute little snow house for him to play in.

About a minute ago, Russia had left Canada to finish and had walked. Now that he was done, Canada turned around to see where Russia had gone.

Canada thought that his quietness would help him get away with it. And he was somewhat right. He somehow managed to reach down, grab two handfuls of snow, form it into a snowball, and get within easy throwing distance of Russia—about three meters—without the Russian noticing.

But his luck ran out once the the snow ball had traveled a meter after being thrown.

Russia whipped around, pipe in hand, and swung it at the snowball like a baseball player hitting a baseball. "NICE TRY!" he shouted as the pipe made contact with the ball.

The snowball practically exploded upon contact. The countless bits of snow that formerly formed a ball were propelled up into the air several meters at high speeds. Then they stopped for a fraction of a split second. Then they all floated back down.

Canada gasped in amazement at the beautiful sight. Then he looked at Russia. The two exchanged glances.

"I might be a terrible catch," Canada said to Russia, "but I have pretty good aim!"

Russia took a batter's stance. He stuck his tongue out a bit. "Throw another one, then!"

Without hesitation, Canada bent down and made a few more snowballs. He cradled about five of them in one arm, then one by one pitched them at Russia with his free hand.

Each snowball was aimed just right, and each pipe swing was timed just right. One after the other, the snowballs were thrown and hit and burst into a million snowflakes.

It was like their own private snowfall.

Canada watched the snow fall, eyes wide with amazement, smile wide with joy. He didn't notice that Russia had snuck on him. Said country tackled Canada to the ground. Then both fell into a soft but firm pile of snow to Canada's right. They sank into it only a little bit. Both of them were laughing cheerfully.

They stayed there for several minutes.

* * *

><p>While walking back, Russia decided to speak up about something that had been on his mind since the meeting earlier.<p>

"I noticed your cute face during the meeting."

Canada laughed softly. "When do you ever not?"

Russia shook his head. His lips almost forming a smile but not quite. "No, my little maple leaf. I mean that I was noticing your expression. You looked a little...sad."

"And?"

"And you looked like you wanted to say something. But you never said anything."

"I was listening."

"You are always listening. Why do you never say anything?"

Canada looked away. "You know why."

"Because you are shy?"

"Exactly."

"Well it is a meeting. If you are going to listen but not speak, then why not just not go and ask someone about it later?"

"I..." Canada frowned deeply.

"There is a different reason why you don't speak up, isn't there?"

Canada didn't answer. He turned his head away.

Then Canada suddenly found himself off the sidewalk, face-up in the snow, a huge Russian sitting on his torso.

He gasped for air.

"IVAN!" he gasped (relatively) loudly, "PLEASE GET OFF!"

"Nope!" Russia replied. "Not until you tell me the real reason."

"That...is...the...real..." The cold wasn't making it any easier to breathe.

Russia folded his arms. "Tell me and I will get up."

"Fine! I'll...tell you...! It's because...the meetings...themselves...are always...too crazy...for _anyone_...to speak. Let alone...me!"

Russia looked down on Canada's distressed face.

"Nowpleaseletmeup!"

Russia stood up.

Canada was about to stand up as well, but he was stopped a moment later when Russia got on top of him again. Thankfully, Russia only pinned Canada's arms down out on either side of him, weighed Canada's legs down with his own legs, and leaned over him.

"Elaborate," Russia instructed him.

Canada blushed. Not from the cold and not from the distance (or lack of distance) between them, but from the subject.

"I..." Canada sighed. "I go to the meetings because I hope that one day there will be a meeting calm and orderly and quiet enough for me to be heard at."

"Why would you feel like no meeting has been like that?" Russia asked.

"It's... It's because there are other countries that are also shy and quiet, but are louder than me. And every meeting is almost like..." His face hardened. "...almost like a joke! Always so crazy and chaotic and loud and disorderly! Sometimes even Germany can't shut them all up! Especially the loud ones!" 'Now is not the time to mention any names...' Canada thought. "If _they_—those quiet ones that are still louder than me—can't even speak up and be heard...then how can _I_ ever hope to?

Russia smiled faintly and leaned down closer. "My little leaf, they are the ones that usually do not have anything they want or need to say in the first place. They could speak up if they wanted to, but they don't. You actually _do_. So why don't you?"

Canada shrugged as much as he could with Russia holding him down. "I don't know. I feel like no one is going to hear me. So why even bother?"

Russia's smile grew wider and warmer. He let to of one of Canada's arms and gently put his hand under Canada's chin. "There _are_ people who will see and hear you. There are those who will speak up for you. Just tell us what you want to say, and we will make you heard."

Canada averted his gaze. "But will they listen to you if you're speaking for _me_?"

Russia dropped his hand and laughed. He leaned closer. "Oh, you silly little maple leaf! Of course they will! They'd better."

He stopped laughing when he noticed that Canada's frown had deepened.

Russia gently took hold of Canada's face and turned it so he was looking straight up again.

"You are not alone. Trust me. It will seem like that all the time, but it is not like that. Trust me. I would know."

Canada closed his eyes for several seconds, then reopened them with a deep, satisfied sigh once ha smile had formed on his face. "Thanks Ivan," he said warmly and lovingly.

Russia smiled wide. He closed the rest of the distance between their faces and rubbed their noses together.

A moment later, they kissed gently on the lips.

Then Russia finally got off of Canada and helped him to his feet.

"Don't forget one of my promises to you!"

"Remind me again which one that was?"

"At my side, we will rise in power and rule the world together. Because everyone will become one with Mother Russia!"

Canada smirked. "How about you start with me first?" He said with a quiet laugh.

Russia laughed in return and put his arm around Canada's waist. "Of course you are the first one! When do you want the becoming one to start?"

"Oh, I don't know. It depends. How long does it take to get to your house from here?"

";D"

";D"

";D ;D"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that seemed choppy or whatever. I hadn't finished it before I got home...<strong>

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, RusCan (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> AustrAme, SeaLiech, CanUke, USAMex, JapTai, <strong>  
>Suggestions taken note of, <strong><strong>so you don't repeat any requests<strong>** (some are reviews, others are suggestions from friends): **PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, Frain, N. Ireland X UK, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, Frussia, FrUS, Hungary X Turkey, America X South Korea  
><strong>**

******This is interesting. I actually have 14 pairings that I have ideas for and can work with.  
>Or... Do I, <em>really<em>?******

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	11. AustrAme: A Trip To Nopeville

**We're in day 10 of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!  
>Sorry again about the lateness. <strong>

**An exciting PSA is waiting for all of you in the EndingAN. ****Prepare for a LONG chapter and an appropriately matched long EndingAN.**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from Jan31 to Feb13. **Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. I have something interesting planned for the 14th~!  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping.<strong>  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/10/14):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (DONE!), EngMano (DONE!), Romanada (DONE!), RusCan (DONE!), AustrAme (this chapter), SeaLiech, Frussia, USAMex, Taiwan X Japan**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ Chibitalia X HRE ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ DenNor ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~ Romania X Male!Hungary ~ MYSTERY PAIRING!* ~****  
><strong>

**Note: /"TEXTY WORDS AND STUFF"/ = talking through a phone/other communications device.  
><strong>

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #10 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>America (Alfred F. Jones) X Australia (Kyle****** Kirkland)  
>AustrAme<p>

Rated T  
>Requested by: NA  
>Notes: Human names.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you got everythin' ready, right?"/

"Course I do!"

/"You sure? You did all your research and everything?"/

"OMG KYLE! YES!" Alfred shouted, with a smile and an eyeroll. "Of _course_ I did! My plane leaves later today. I have all of my necessary protective gear and life-saving devices and all that other stuff!"

Kyle laughed. /"Okay. But I hope you're not going _too_ overboard. I know I said things are freaky but they're not _that_ freaky!"/

Alfred shook his head. "Nuh uh! I did my research and things are _hella_ 'nope' over there!"

Kyle tilted his head in confusion. /"Hella 'nope'?"/ he questioned.

"Like, makes people wanna go 'NOPE NOPE NOPE!' a hella lot!"

Kyle shook his head. /"You need to relax. You'll be fine. If you _really_ did your research, you'd know that—"/ He cut himself off for some reason.

Alfred found out why when a grey thing suddenly filled the entire screen, apart from his own image in the square in the upper left corner. A moment later, he saw a pink think fill the screen that looked like the inside of a mouth.

/"No come on don't do that!"/ he heard Kyle shout. /"Tolee! Get off the laptop!"/

Alfred laughed. Kyle's koala was messing with the computer again.

Alfred watched as Kyle successfully pried Tolee******* off of the laptop and moved the koala to his bed on the other side of the room, _away from_ the desk and the computer.

Kyle then sat back down in front of the laptop at his desk. He was facepalming. "Sorry 'bout that. I have no idea how he got to the desk without me noticing."

/"'Sokay, dude."/ Alfred said. /"He's cute and stuff."/

Kyle lowered his hand. "Nah, not as cute as you," he replied with a wink.

Alfred laughed and winked back. /"Right back at you!"/

Kyle looked like he was about to respond. But when he opened his mouth, instead of words, a yawn came out. He stretched one arm up in the air and with the other hand he covered his mouth as he yawned.

/"Oh damn I'm tired."/ he murmured.

Alfred nodded understandingly. "That's fine. You get sleep. I should log off too."

Kyle nodded as he rubbed one eye sleepily. /"Mmhmm. Alright. See ya tomorrow, then. Or rather, see you at _your_ tomorrow."/

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Both of them stood up, leaned over, and kissed their respective webcam cameras at the same time. Then they sat back down and waved each other good-bye.

"Good night," Alfred said.

"Good mornin'," Kyle said.

Kyle closed the FaceTime chat, took off his headphones, turned off his computer for the night, and began getting ready for bed. It was 11PM.

Alfred closed the FaceTime chat, took off his headphones, turned off his laptop for the morning, and began getting ready for work. It was 7AM.

As Alfred worked (his part time job that he did not for the money but as a service to his citizens and a way to pass the time), he couldn't stop thinking about his flight to Australia later that day. He had everything packed and ready.

They'd been planning this for over a month. The time zones made their romantic relationship difficult, but they made it work for the most part. Because they couldn't chat at the same times every day, they emailed instead, replying as soon as possible. One way they dealt with it was by living by one of their shared mantras: "Sleep is for the weak." Like the badass hardcore dudes they were, they had no problem with staying up late or waking up early to catch the other at a free moment. Alfred's flight was to leave at about 5:55PM later that day from JFK airport. He'd stop in LAX, then continue on to Sydney. The whole trip would take about 22 hours, and he'd get there at around 7:50 AM (in whatever time zone Australia was in; Alfred had trouble remembering which was which) in Sydney.

He had everything packed and ready. He'd done research about all the thinks in Australia that could kill him, and had packed accordingly. One suitcase was for protective gear and clothes, medicines, and ointments. The other was for his actually stuff such as clothes and whatever.

Alfred was anxious the entire time. He couldn't wait!

But as impatient and eager as he was, he would have to.

* * *

><p>Kyle looked around, sorting through the crowd of Americans with his eyes trying to spot the one that had come to visit him.<p>

After only a few seconds, Kyle found him.

"ALFRED!" he shouted above the crowd.

Despite the level of noise in the airport, Alfred heard him and tiptoed so he could see Kyle above the crowd. When their eyes met, they both smiled wide and waved.

They ran through the crowd to meet each other. They hugged for a brief moment, then immediately jumped into animated conversation on the way to the baggage claim area.

~•~

Kyle was waiting outside the restrooms because Alfred had to change for some reason. He had taken his backpack with him and left Kyle to watch his two suitcases.

"How long does it take to change?" Kyle wondered aloud in a low murmur, glancing at a clock on the wall between the door to the men's and women's restrooms, noting that it had been five minutes.

Alfred finally walked out a few moments later; he had changed his clothes._ Drastically _. Before, he had been wearing a light blue short sleeved T-shirt, tan khaki pants, and black sneakers. He was now wearing huge black swimming goggles over his glasses, a knitted white wool scarf, a thick navy blue long sleeved collared cotton shirt, black leather gloves with red white and blue fingers, black denim jeans, and knee-high rubber boots. He still had his backpack on. Even at a glance, it looked like he was wearing at least one other layer under all of it. It was possible that that underneath later consisted of the clothes he'd previously been seen wearing (minus the sneakers of course).

After only three seconds of looking at Alfred, Kyle burst out laughing. "What are you wearing all that for, mate?!" he asked. "You look ridiculous! It's summer, you'll melt in under a minute!"

Alfred closed his eyes and held his head high. "Well at least I'll be a free patriotic puddle of red white and blue heroic H2O!" he declared. Then he took his suitcases and marched off, taking long, confident strides.

Still laughing, Kyle chased after Alfred and caught up with him. "Explain this to me. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Cuz of the hella nope I was talking about," Alfred explained. "This is all protective clothing."

Kyle laughed again. "Relax, mate. You don't need all of those heavy layers! The heat will kill you!"

"I'd rather die of heat exhaustion and dehydration than die of snake poison paralysis and shark bites of dark and deathly deadly doom!"

Kyle didn't laugh this time. Instead, he facepalmed and sighed. "You'll be fine! The creatures here aren't _that_ bad! They're not even that common. You'll barely see them. And if you do, all you have to do is not bother them and they won't try to kill you out of self defense."

Alfred gave him a look of slight terror. "Dude! That doesn't exactly reassure me!"

"You Americans always over-exaggerate the dangers in Australia. You probably only learned about what those things look and act like and what they do. You probably didn't actually research how common they are, where they live, or how to avoid them."

"..."

"ALFRED!" Kyle walked directly in front of Alfred and put a hand on the American's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. He looked Alfred dead in the eyes. "YOU. WILL. BE. _FINE_! You're not going to die out here or even get hurt. I will make sure of it! I know my country and I won't let it hurt you. Alright? Just relax. No dramas, mate. You're here to have fun and spend some FTF time with me, right?"

"How can I have fun if I'm going to die?" Alfred asked.

Kyle tried a different approach. "So you're scared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred nodded. "Like hella."

Kyle let go of Alfred's shoulder and smirked slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be 'America the _Brave_'?"

America held back a gasp. He took a step back and put a hand over his heart, his wide eyes and agape mouth clearly displaying his shock and slight hurt at those words.

Kyle turned away from Alfred and shrugged. "Well if you can't take the heat then get Out the Back, as we say to you Northern blokes."

Alfred put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and turned him so that they were facing again. There was a look of determination in his eyes. He was smirking as well. "I've fought and survived countless wars and revolutions, propaganda and inequality, snowstorms and hurricanes and heat waves! I can survive a few days out back!"

Kyle smiled wide and gave Alfred a thumbs-up. "That's the spirit! Get changed again. You won't get a chance to prove that you can survive if you don't survive the heat."

Alfred nodded and turned back around to return to the restroom.

Kyle grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hold up! We're far from there now. The nearest one is over there." He pointed to the right.

Alfred looked back and saw that they were already near the airport exit. Then he looked where Kyle was pointing and saw another pair of restroom doors, one male and one female.

"OK awesome okay! Be right back!" He dashed off to get changed again.

Kyle laughed as Alfred ran off he shook his head an murmured, "Americans..."

* * *

><p>After Alfred had taken off his outer layer (it turned out that he <em>had<em> simply put on the heavy clothes over what he was already wearing), they'd left the airport and Kyle had driven Alfred to his house.

Kyle's property bordered a small jungle or forest (Alfred didn't know which), and had a small grove of eucalyptus trees growing close to the house. There was a small natural lake in one corner of the property, but also had a large below-ground pool.

This was the pool that Kyle suggested they take a swim in to break the ice (after all, this was only the second time that they were hanging out in person as opposed to over the interwebz.

Alfred agreed. At least the pool would be safer than the lake, right?

They casually swam a few laps around the pool, then raced a few times, then decided to rest.

Jet-lag had finally started creeping up on Alfred, so he fell asleep on a floating pool bed thingy while Kyle guarded him from all the evil water things that could kill him. Kyle had meant it as a joke, but Alfred had taken him seriously, too tired to realize it was a joke.

As it turned out, standing guard—or rather, _floating_ guard—for Alfred was a good idea, because after five minutes Kyle noticed two similar-looking water snakes started slithering their way towards the sleeping American. Kyle frowned. "Oh no you don't," he whispered as he carefully swam towards them, trying not to splash or make too many waves.

With only a second glance, Kyle identified what species they were. They were both poisonous yellow-bellied sea snakes, which was weird because they were nowhere near the coast. "How did they get here?" he wondered quietly.

However it happened, it was a good thing that they were passive. He just had to keep them from Alfred until he could safely and efficiently get them out of the pool and back to the sea. Which would require him to get Alfred out of the pool without seeing the snakes like ever.

Kyle carefully swam towards the snakes, positioning himself between them and Alfred. When he was close enough, he slowed down and gently reached out to one.

"Eeeeeaaasssyyy..." he said calmly and softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to move you away from here..."

One of them slowed. The other one slithered towards Kyle. It slowed when it neared him.

Kyle reached out a little bit more and gently ran his finger along the top of the snake's head. It didn't react. That was good. The other snake noticed this and swam over as well. Kyle reached out to touch it as well. It also didn't react. That was good.

This was good. They were calm. Thankfully. _Now to move get them away from Alfred before he freaks out and tries to kill them..._

He moved his hand to the body of the first snake and gently pushed it to the side. "Come on...this way..."

The snake actually did what he said and swam to the side. Kyle swam with it so he could remain within reaching distance of it. After a few moments, the snake didn't need to be coaxed and just continued moving away on its own.

"Now for the other one..." Kyle murmured. He turned around and looked for the other snake.

It had moved. It was no longer semi-near Alfred. It was now right next to him.

_Oh shit!_

He quickly swam back over to Alfred and the second snake. It was near Alfred's ankle, which Kyle hadn't previously noticed was in the water.

"No no no!" Kyle whispered at the snake in a harsh but quiet voice so as not to wake Alfred. "Get back here!"

He reached out to the snake to gently lead it away. Either his voice or his body language must have threatened it, because when his hand was within mere centimeters of the snake's head, it suddenly snapped its head at him. It caught him and bit down, then immediately let go.

Kyle bit back a yelp of pain and drew his hand back. Blood already started welling up out of the tiny fang marks. Without disturbing the snake, he backed up a few meters in the water. Then he closed his eyes and cringed and held his hand. "Fuck damn it!" he cursed.

"Nnnhhhghh fuck the what?" someone murmured.

Kyle's eyes shot open. He himself hadn't said that and (most) snakes couldn't talk. So the one who had said that was...

Alfred. Kyle saw him with one eye open. He was waking up.

_Oops._

Alfred opened the other eye. A look of awareness slowly started creeping on his face. But at the same time, the second snake was slowly creeping onto his ankle.

_Please don't notice please don't notice please don't notice..._ Kyle thought frantically as he swam back over.

Too late. Alfred sat up—sinking the middle of the the pool bed thing slightly into the water—and looked down at his legs.

_Oh no._

Alfred's eyes widened and jaw dropped. He pointed at the snake. Then he looked up and around frantically.

He caught Kyle's gaze.

"HOLY SHIT KYLE HELP I'M ABOUT TO DIE WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!"

Miraculously, instead of freaking out and flailing about, Alfred froze completely. Except for his mouth of course.

"Stay calm now," Kyle said in a calm and relaxed voice. "It's not poisonous. But stay st—"

"It's not poisonous?" Alfred interrupted. "Oh that's good so I can kick its ass without dying then!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "Alfred just because it doesn't have venom doesn't mean it can't—"

"IMMA KILL IT DUDE!" Alfred shouted.

"WAIT AL NO STOP!" Kyle swam over as fast as he could.

Alfred kicked out with his leg, trying to shake the snake off. Kyle watched as the snake panicked and wrapped itself around Alfred's ankle for a second. In that second, Alfred's sudden movement made the pool bed capsize. He and the snake fell into the water.

Kyle immediately dived and swam the rest of the distance between him and Alfred. When he was close enough to clearly see Alfred's face, he looked at the snake. It was still near Alfred's ankle but no longer wrapped around it. And it looked like it was about to attack. He gasped briefly, letting out a few bubbles from his mouth, then hurried over to Alfred. He grabbed the panicking American and pushed him out of the path of the snake's attack. However, in doing so, his own ankle was hit instead by the strike. The tiny fangs sank into his skin.

Kyle shut his eyes tightly and cringed, but again held back the cry of pain and continued dragging Alfred away from the snake, which had probably swam off by now to join the other one. Whatever. Kyle couldn't care less about the snake itself; he was more worried about Alfred. Not so much about his health about the anxiety he'd probably have when they surfaced.

Only a few short but somehow also agonizingly long and painful seconds later, they had reached the edge of the pool and had surfaced. Alfred scrambled onto dry land. Cringing as he did so, Kyle pushed himself out of the water and stood up on dry ground.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oi, mate, you alright there?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred was hugging himself and shivering. Kyle hoped it was from the cold. He knelt down next to Alfred and put a hand on his shoulder. "AL! YOU ALRIGHT?" he tried to ask again.

Alfred nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. But holy shit I died. And—" His gaze flicked to the hand on his shoulder, which he noticed had a small bite on it. His eyes widened.

He pushed Kyle's hand off his shoulder and put both of his hands on either of the Australian's shoulders. Alfred examined him up and down. Then his eyes fell on the bite on Kyle's ankle. His eyes widened more.

"Oh shit, you got bit. That rhymes but who fucking cares..."

"Alfred," Kyle said calmly, "there's no need to worry. Remember, it's my country so I have immun—"

Alfred paid him no mind. He let go of Kyle's shoulders and went off on a rant as he waved his arms wildly in a panic his gaze flicking back and forth between the pool and Kyle. "Holy fucking shit you're gonna die but maybe not but you probably are bloody fucking hell and I don't say bloody a lot cuz I'm American or whatever but holy bloody fucking hell I almost died I could have died I am so lucky that I didn't died it a miracle that I'm not died by now holy shit what the fuck was that thing it looked so evil and creepy it almost killed me and holy shit Kyle it almost killed you are you okay omg Kyle you're not going to die are you please tell me you're not going to die..."

"Alfred I'm not going to—" Kyle tried to speak in a calming tone to Alfred and get him to calm down. But it was no use. Not even grabbing his arms would shut him up or slow him down.

There was _one_ thing that might work. But then again it might not.

_Go for it, Ky!_ Kyle thought to himself.

Alfred closed his eyes while still ranting.

In one swift motion, Kyle grabbed Alfred's shoulders and pushed him down, slid his hands along Alfred's arms from shoulders to wrists to pin them down to the ground, closed his eyes and leaned down, and closed his mouth over Alfred's.

Alfred's eyes shot wide open at the instant realization that Kyle was kissing him. His face grew hot. He instantly stopped freaking out and ranting and immediately started enjoying it and kissing back.

The kiss ended far too soon, a few seconds later. Kyle lifted his head away from Alfred's and looked into his eyes, a worried look on the Australian's face. Both of them were blushing, and it was obvious why.

"You alright there, mate?" Kyle asked Alfred in a low, concerned voice.

Alfred blinked in surprise for a few moments. Then he nodded. "No. I'm not."

Kyle frowned. "What's wrong now?"

Alfred cracked a small smile. "You stopped."

"Stopped what n—" Kyle didn't get a chance to answer because Alfred had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back for round two of the face battle, which quickly escalated into a tongue battle that Kyle just let happen.

Snake bite? What snake bite?

_Who cares about a snake bite when I'm pashing with the guy I love?_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT PRE-ENDINGAN PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT CONCERNING STATISTICS!<strong>

**HOLY FRIGGING FRIG. THIS IS FRIGGING AMAZING. Somehow, this fanfic has reached over 1000 views in under a month's time. That's friggin amazing!**

**It gets more amazing. 141 of those views are from JANUARY. I posted the fanfic on January 18 but officially started it on January 31.**  
><strong>So the other 1059 are from <em>FEBRUARY<em>. FEB! RU! AR! Y! That's over 1000 views IN _NINE_ FRIGGING DAYS. That's over ONE HUNDRED VIEWS A DAY. THAT'S FRIGGING AMAZING.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE. Thanks to all of the followers, favorites, viewers, and reviewers. And the guests as well; thanks to you as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Return of the asterisk*-denoted Author's Notes! (I haven't done those in a while...)<br>*To be revealed in the last chapter.  
>**Everyone seems to like using "Cody" more, however the one and only Hima-sama said that he likes "Kyle" as one of Australia's possible human first names. I personally like Kyle better than Cody. As you have just read, "Kyle" has the nickname "Ky" which I absolutely LOVE. Also it's just grown on me. Use whatever name you want, but I'm sticking with "Kyle"!<br>***IDK what Australia's koala is named (or if it even has an official name), so I just named him "Tolee". Kudos to you if you can figure out the reference here.**

**Hope you liked the abrupt ending. I didn't. You know why? Because I wrote it at 11:fucking30 PfuckingM, that's why. Dayum I'm tired and I have school tomorrow but... MUST... GET... CHAPTER... UPDATED... FOR... EXPECTANT... FANS!**

**I like you guys a lot. You're welcome.  
><strong>

**This chapter was difficult. I had to do so much research, which is why I didn't finish it before today. And even STILL I'm not 100% sure if I got anything fact-based. 'specially Kyle's personality and the Australian slang whatevers and... Uuuuuugggghhh! But I enjoyed it nonetheless. Despite all the cringing, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Feel free to fact-check me. The only thing I'm 100% sure about the accuracy of are the yellow bellied sea snakes. For everything else, either I did from my probably mistaken memory of research from last week or I made up. If you have a question about my sources, leave a review about it or PM me.  
><strong>**And speaking of which, don't be afraid to leave reviews in general. EVERY review is appreciated. I LOVE nice and compliment-filled reviews, but I like the other kinds of reviews as well! Feel free to give me constructive criticism and point out any conventional (grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc) errors, OOC-ness, continuity errors, weaknesses in my writing, or factual inaccuracies. Don't feel bad about telling me that I'm doing something wrong because that's the only way I'm going to learn. That IS what this thing is about, after all.  
><strong>**ESPECIALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR! I FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR NEEDS A LOT OF HELP AND STUFF. ESPECIALLY SINCE THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF IT WERE WRITTEN LATE AT NIGHT.  
>I'll fix up more in the morning...maybe idk I have school or something.<strong>

***yawns* wut?**

**I'm in a tight spot here. I have NONE of the future chapters 100% finished yet. Hopefully I'll get that fixed by tomorrow AFTERNOON and not tomorrow NIGHT... AGAIN!**

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, RusCan, AustrAme (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> SeaLiech (next chapter), CanUke(?), USAMex, JapTai, Frussia<strong>  
>Suggestions made so far: <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, Frain, N. Ireland X UK, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, FrUS, Hungary X Turkey, America X South Korea, RusIta<strong>**

********I'm sorry if I don't get to your request in this fanfic thingy. I know I keep asking for reviews and requests and suggestions, but the reason for that is so I can have ideas and suggestions in case I can't think of enough pairings to do, and therefore I will be forced to take requests. Most of these pairings are my own ideas; not from suggestions/requests. There are more of these pairings in this PID(r)S thing than in the Yu-Gi-Oh one. I'm not sure why or if there's even any real reason for it.  
>Any pairing requests not fulfilled in this fanfic will be completed at a later date in a continuation fanfic. See the final chapters of the YGO version of this for more details, if you don't want to wait days until I explain it in THIS fanfic.<strong>******

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	12. SeaLiech: Hashtag LittleSiblingProblems

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WILL eventually get on track again. I have almost all of the future chapters done. I WILL eventually catch up and put up all of the chapters. But for now I will have to update as my schedule allows. Neither the day numbers nor the chapter order will change. The only thing that has changed is the update schedule. I will update whenever I can and whenever I feel like doing so.  
><strong>

**So um...yeah...**

**We're in day...11-ish?...of the 14 Hetalia Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shots for 14 pairings that I don't actually ship. I will post them from Jan31 to Feb...no longer 13. **I have something interesting planned for the 14th day~! Because I was late on several of the chapters, I will be making up for it by writing and posting a 15th pairing on the 15th day.  
><strong>In order for this project to work, I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. <strong><strong><strong>Plus, reviews are a sign of support, and they are my motivation. Every review makes me smile and motivates me to keep going. <strong>****Give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Any pairings that were not accepted for THIS Valentine's thingy will be accepted and used in a follow-up fanfic thingy.**  
><strong>**

****Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/24/14):** FrUK (DONE!), RusPrus (DONE!), CuCan (DONE!), HongNor (DONE!), AusCan (DONE!), Itacest (DONE!), EngMano (DONE!), Romanada (DONE!), RusCan (DONE!), AustrAme (DONE!), SeaLiech (this chapter), CanUke, USAMex, Taiwan X Japan, AmeBela (?)**

**Here is what I already personally ship:  
><strong>**~ USUK ~ GerIta ~ SpaMano ~ GiriPan ~ HRE X Chibitalia ~ Japancest ~ SuFun ~ HongNor* ~ AmeRom (with Romania, not Romano) ~ PruCan ~ Romania X Male!Hungary ~ AustAme* ~ *grumbles* not telling you... ~ SeaLiech*~ Canadacest*** ~ (others that i won't bother to list because i dont remember)**

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters/trademarks._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>Shipping #11 of 14 APH Pairings I Don't Ship<br>Sealand (Peter Kirkland) X Liechtenstein (Lili****** Vogel)  
>SeaLiech<p>

Rated K  
>Requested by: Guest "Suggestions"<br>Notes: TOOK ME FOREVER.

* * *

><p>The World Summit meeting was over.<p>

And two someones were arguing.

"You didn't have to embarrass me like that!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! How can you get embarrassed in front of people who don't even know you?"

"You don't _let_ people know or even acknowledge me! Like ever!"

"There is a reason why I left you at home!"

"I _hate_ being just left alone like that when you get to do interesting and important country-things!"

"Like I said, there is a reason. And that reason is that you aren't mature enough for it."

"Well then _let_ me get mature enough for it!"

"This conversation is over. We are leaving. I have to go ask someone something. Do not go too far and do _not_ embarrass me any more than you already have."

And with that, England stood up and walked away from Sealand.

"You stupid jerky jerk-face!" Sealand shouted after him. "_You_ embarrassed yourself! _And_ me!"

What was even more troubling about the situation was that it was taking place only half a meter from the door to the meeting room, and that the meeting was just ending so numerous countries were walking by them. _All_ of them witnessed England yelling at Sealand. A few glanced over at them. _None_ stopped or slowed to continue watching.

Except for one.

~•~

Liechtenstein heard shouting as she was exiting the meeting room. She discovered its source once she had walked out of the room with Switzerland and happened to glance to the right. About half a meter away from the door, two people she assumed were both countries were arguing. One of them, the one kneeling in front of the other, she recognized as England. The other one wasn't so familiar to her. He was much smaller and younger, and looked like England. He had the same eyebrows and face shape. He had blue eyes and blond hair, and was dressed in a cute sailor outfit. A younger brother?

"I_ hate_ being just left alone like that when you get to do interesting and important country-things!" he shouted.

Liechtenstein stopped to watch after stepping aside so she wouldn't block the doorway.

"Like I said, there is a reason," England replied. "And that reason is that you aren't mature enough for it."

"Well then _let_ me get mature enough for it!"

England glanced at one of the people walking out the door. "This conversation is over," he said. "We are leaving. I have to go ask someone something. Do not go too far and do _not_ embarrass me any more than you already have."

And with that, England stood up and walked away from him.

"You stupid jerky jerk-face!" he shouted after England. "_You_ embarrassed yourself! _And_ me!"

Liechtenstein decided to walk over and see if he was okay. He looked hurt. His face was even red.

Sealand just plopped down on the ground, folded his arms, and started pouting. "Who does he think he is," he murmured, "treating me like that all the time...?"

"Um, excuse me?" a sweet-sounding voice said.

Sealand looked up. There, he saw a young blonde female nation with bright green eyes standing over him. The beauty of the color of her eyes was amazing. His eyes widened as he stared into them.

Then he realized that he was looking at a person.

He stood up straight. "Uh... Hi," he said with a polite wave. He did the traditional nation-to-nation greeting and held out his hand to shake hers, like he had heard and seen his jerk of a brother do.

"I'm Sealand; Peter Kirkland."

"I'm Liechtenstein; Lili Vogel."

"That's a nice name," Sealand said as their hands dropped.

Liechtenstein smiled. "Thank you." Then she frowned. "Are you okay? Were you just arguing with your brother?"

Sealand frowned and narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze to the direction England had walked off in. "Yeah. Only he's more like a jerkface than a brother..."

"Really?" Liechtenstein asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he always leaves me behind and embarrasses me in front of the other countries and never lets me come to meetings and refuses to acknowledge me as a country!"

Liechtenstein looked at Sealand with a sad and pitiful look on her face. "Oh that sounds terrible! And to have that coming from your brother..." She looked in the same direction Sealand was looking; Switzerland had also gone in that direction. "I could never imagine Switzerland doing that to me..."

Sealand's gaze snapped back to her and his eyes widened. He held up his arms in a defensive stance and took several steps back. "Whoa! You're_ his_ little sister? You?" Liechtenstein looked at Sealand, wondering what he was going on about. Then she noticed him backing up. "I should probably leave you alone. I don't want him to beat me up or shoot me or anything."

Liechtenstein rolled her eyes. "You actually don't have to worry about that. Only if he _sees_ you trying to bring harm to me will he actually do anything. You can talk to me."

Sealand stopped backing up and lowered his arms. "Oh. Well that's what England told me."

Liechtenstein's eyes widened. "Really? _he_ told you that?! Of all people..." Her face grew sad.

Sealand's face grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Big brother is so protective of me. Despite being neutral, it seems like the whole world is his enemy. I rarely talk to any others besides him, his citizens, my own citizens, and occasionally Mr. Austria."

Sealand's face showed his shock and sympathy. "That's terrible! You should be freely conversing with the other countries! How can you stand that?!"

Liechtenstein cracked a small smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I love big brother so I guess I don't mind so much."

"Heh. At least he acknowledges you, and so does everyone else. Wanna switch brothers?!"

Liechtenstein laughed. "No thank you. I love my brother and I bet that you love yours, too. And my big brother loves me and I bet that yours loves you back as well, even if he doesn't show it."

Sealand turned away from her and folded his arms. "Hmph! Yeah right! He abandoned me! Why should I think he cares!"

Liechtenstein looked at Sealand sadly and pitifully again.

Was there a way to help Sealand and show him that his big brother _does_ care about him? After a minute of thinking, she figured one out!

"Maybe we should research it?" Liechtenstein suggested. "There is a library in this building, I know. Surely it would contain information about sibling relationships?"

Sealand's eyes widened with interest and excitement. "That would be perfect! I could find out exactly how to stop making England act like such a stupid jerk!"

"And I could find out how to make Switzerland trust me more and not be so over-protective of me!"

"This is great!" Sealand exclaimed with a smile. "Show me where this library is!"

Liechtenstein did just that. She and Sealand headed towards the small library in the building. Despite its size, they were actually able to find what they were looking for: books about family, relationships; and such.

However, just as they sat down at a table and were about to start reading...

"Peter! There you are!"  
>"Lili! I've been looking for you!"<br>"SHHHH!"

The first line was from England.  
>The second line was from Switzerland.<br>The third line was from the librarian.

The two older countries walked up to their respective younger siblings. Sealand and Liechtenstein stood up.

England and Switzerland had approached them.

"Stop running around all over the place!" England said to Sealand. "Come now, we're leaving."

"Don't run off like that without telling me!" Switzerland said to Liechtenstein. "Come on now, we're going back."

The two smaller nations exchanged glances, then let out matching exasperated sighs.

"Fine, stupid jerk."  
>"Of course, big brother."<p>

"Oh wait but first!" Sealand suddenly said.

He pulled out a piece of paper that he had placed in one of the books as a bookmark. He wrote something down on it and folded it up. He handed it to Liechtenstein. "Here," he said. "Read it when you get home."

"What's that?" Switzerland asked, taking a step forward.

Liechtenstein glanced at the paper. "It has the name of the books we were about to look at."

Switzerland narrowed his eyes. "Hm..." then he nodded. "That's fine, if that's all it is."

Liechtenstein shot Sealand a nervous and slightly uncomfortable look.

Sealand nodded back to show that he understood.

"Now let's go, Lili," Switzerland said. He started walking briskly away.

Liechtenstein knew that Switzerland knew she would follow, and she did just that. After shoving the paper in her pocket, she ran after Switzerland, caught up to him, and took his hand. She looked back and waved to Sealand, then faced forward and continued walking.

Sealand only waved back after she was already out the door with her brother.

He then turned to England and glared at him.

England glared right back.

"We're leaving, too," England said. He grabbed Sealand's hand and led him out.

When the jerk wasn't looking, Sealand stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>As they usually did, most of the nations stayed in a hotel set aside just for them for the night after the meeting. They would stay for another day just in case they needed to talk to someone or in the rare case of an emergency follow-up meeting being called. They roomed either in pairs or trios. Siblings and trios often roomed together.<p>

It was the next day, and a certain two someone were standing in front of the local library. It was the next day.

Liechtenstein had read the note Sealand had given her. It had been folded up, the titles of the books they had picked out written on the outer sides. But then she had unfolded the paper and read what was on the inside of it, in the privacy of the bathroom of the room she shared with Switzerland.

|I guessed that we wouldn't get enough time to actually read anything. So we should try again tomorrow. Wake up early and have breakfast. Meet me at the local library at about 8.|

In a fancy script that she hadn't expected from him, and he had probably picked up on from his brother, was a signature:

_Peter_

Without hesitation, she had set an alarm, woken up early, and left a note for her brother about what she was doing.

Now she and Sealand were at the library to continue—or start, rather—their research from yesterday.

"Don't forget," Liechtenstein said to Sealand as they approached the door, "use only human names. We don't want people getting suspicious."

Sealand huffed. "Yeah yeah whatever. I know that. I'm reminded every single time I go anywhere!"

"Alright..."

They had reached the door.

"You left a note for your brother, right?" Liechtenstein asked Sealand as they walked inside the building, entering the hallway before the actual library itself.

Sealand rolled his eyes. "Yes of course! I didn't tell him where the library was though."

"Why not?"

"Because he might try to stop me!"

"But what if something happened to you?" Liechtenstein countered, a slightly concerned look in her face. "Wouldn't you want him to know where you are?"

"I'm not worried!" Sealand said confidently. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have you! And we're in the library! What could possibly happen to either of us!"

Liechtenstein nodded, but that slightly concerned look didn't fade. "I guess you're right. Still..."

"And Vash knows where you are, right?" Sealand interrupted as they entered the library itself.

"Yes," she replied, lowering her voice.

"Then there's no reason to be worried!" Sealand exclaimed, loudly. "Now let's get searching! You have the list?"

Liechtenstein reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Sealand had given her the previous day. "Mmhmm," she replied with a nod.

"Good!" he exclaimed cheerfully, and again, loudly. "I have my own copy of it. Now let's go!"

"Peter," she whispered, "be quiet, it's a library..." He nodded and put a finger to his lips. Then he ran off.

Liechtenstein held out a hand after him and shouted in a whisper, "_WAIT_. _PETER_..."

He was gone, having turned a corner behind a bookcase.

"We didn't decide upon where to meet..." she murmured. Then she smiled, shook her head, and walked off to find a librarian to help her find the books in the list.

~•~

Having been told where the books on her list were, Liechtenstein had gone off to find them, all the while looking for Sealand. She was in the self-help section.

"He IS rather impulsive," she murmured quietly to herself as she walked along a row of books. "I can see why Mr. England is worried about him attending such important meetings. He might only add to the chaos..."

Liechtenstein frowned. "Or maybe not... He seems like an okay person. Maybe he just needs to be given a chance?"

She backtracked, having passed a book she had been looking for.

"Maybe he's overreacting? Maybe I'M overreacting? Maybe our brothers aren't as overprotective or mistrusting as we thought?"

A book fell out of her arms and rolled on its side for a moment, coming to a rest behind her.

"Oops..." She put the other books in her arm down and turned to pick the fallen book up.

Sealand had beaten her to it, and was holding the book out to her.

"Ah!" she cried out, Sealand's presence having caught her completely off guard. Then she quickly covered her mouth.

Sealand took a step back and blushed faintly. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." He lowered his arm.

Liechtenstein moved her hand from her mouth to her heart. "Oh my. I-it's alright. I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all. Thanks for picking it up for me." She reached for the book, which Sealand held out again to hand to her.

"That was a pretty fast response," she said as she turned around to pick up the other books. "Were you following me the whole time?"

Sealand had turned around by the time she turned to face him again. "Pfft! Of course not!" he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just got here! I finished searching and found a place for us to sit! I just came looking for you."

"But how long have you been walking behind me?" she asked him curiously. "I didn't hear you walk towards me."

"Uh... Only a few seconds before you dropped the book. I just didn't want to break your concentration in case you were trying to focus on a certain title!" He started walking away. "Follow me back to the table?"

Liechtenstein tilted her head in confusion. Switzerland had taught her how to tell if someone was lying. Sealand was lying. But why?

Liechtenstein just shook the thought away. She trusted the micronation. _Despite what big brother says, she thought_, _not everyone is to be mistrusted at first._ She started following Sealand. "Wait for me, Peter," she called out.

~•~

They settled down at a table within line of sight of the main desk. They spread the out the books they had found opened up the notebooks they had brought with them.

They had found books about a wide array of topics all centered around relationships. They had books on family relationships, dependence, interdependence, and independence, social interactions, and even a book about nations and one about micronations. They thought that any of these things might help them figure out why their older brothers acts the way they did, why they treated their younger siblings the way they did, and how to get them to not be so overprotective, mistrusting, and controlling.

They looked through the books and talked and occasionally wrote things down. Neither of them kept an eye on any sort of clock.

After a while, they had decided to split up the work, each of them taking half of the books to look through, whichever ones were closer to them. But because the books were spread all over the table they occupied, some of them were slightly out of reach.

"Could you pass me that book?" Sealand said, pointing to a plain red book that was most likely missing its book jacket, sitting on the table in directly in front of him but just a few centimeters out of reach.

"Hm?" Liechtenstein said, not having registered his words. Her finger was gliding underneath the last line of the page she was staring intently at.

"Pass that red book over there," Sealand said. "I can't reach it."

Liechtenstein looked up. It took her a moment to register what he was saying, because her mind was still on that page despite her eyes being on Sealand. "What was that?" she said. Then she registered the request. "Oh sorry I'll get it," she murmured as she stood up to reach for it.

At that same time, Sealand had finally realized that she was distracted, and stood up to reach over and get it himself. "Sorry it's okay I'll get it."

The timing was perfect. Liechtenstein's left hand and Sealand's right hand touched the book at the same time in the same spot. But they also ended up touching the other's hand.

There was nothing particularly monumental about this. Such things happen. What _was_ monumental was the moment that they exchanged glances to apologize for the miscommunication, but instead said nothing and just looked into each other's eyes.

A few seconds later, they felt their fingers intertwine of their own accord.

A few more seconds later, they were still staring at each other, not noticing the faint blush on their own faces or the other's face.

Sealand continued to hold Liechtenstein's gaze.

"Um... Peter?" Liechtenstein dared to say. "You can let go now."

Sealand didn't seem to register her words. He just continued to hold her gaze. doesn't notice let go.

Finally, after a few seconds, he blinked in surprise and finally loosened his grip on her hand. Liechtenstein hesitated for a moment afterwards, then moved her hand away from Sealand's. They both sat back down.

Sealand laughed out loud (but not too loudly), and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well that was kind of awkward, wasn't it?"

When he said that, the awkwardness suddenly disappeared. They laughed lightly (and quietly), then went back to reading.

Sealand had forgotten about wanting the red book on the table.

~•~

After about ten more minutes, they realized that they had gotten off track talking and reading about similar subjects that weren't what they had come to the library to read and talk about.

"These books are hard to look through," Sealand said. "And I don't think that we had the right ones to begin with last time."

Liechtenstein nodded in agreement. She absent-mindedly looked all around them. Then, she spotted it: a laptop cart behind the checkout counter. She smiled and her eyes lit up. "I will be right back. I'm going to get a laptop." She stood up and walked over to the checkout counters.

Five minutes later, they had a laptop. They decided to abandon the table and went to a corner of the library that had just chairs and tables and reference books; a reading corner, essentially. They shared a beanbag chair that they sank into facing the wall so they wouldn't be distracted by others in the reading corner. They had the laptop resting on their laps and used it to look up what the books hadn't told them.

They constantly stole quick glances at each other, briefly blushing at the memory of that moment they had when they held each other's hand.

_I think I know why he was following me earlier.  
><em>_I think following her earlier was a good idea._

They almost had a repeat of that moment when they reached for the mouse pad to move the mouse and click on a link. But their hands shied away faster this time and they didn't make eye contact. They blushed and looked away.

"You first," Peter had said.

Lilli had nodded and gone first.

They started getting more and more tired, staring at the laptop screen.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were breathing softly and evenly, their eyes were closed, and somehow their hands were intertwined. The playlist had ended, and they were fast asleep.

Their heads were leaning against each other, turned inwards to face the other. Their faces were obviously close. So close, in fact, that the corners of their lips were almost touching.

Just as the laptop was about to go into sleep mode, the free hand of a deep-asleep Sealand moved to close the lid. Then it fell limp at his side again and the two small nations slept on.

* * *

><p><strong>*Although I have completed oneshots for these pairings (including this one), it just so happened that writing oneshots for those pairings made me actually fall in love with those pairings. Before this project thingy, I never liked those pairings. Now I do. Thanks so much for suggesting those pairings, guys~!<br>**I actually wanted to use "Erika", because it's one of the Hima-suggested first names for her (check out the wiki). But I decided to use the more popular "Lili" instead.  
>***Is that even a thing? Not the shipping, but the name? Japancest is called Japancest so I assume Canada X 2P!Canada would be Canadacest...right? I don't know that's why I'm asking.<strong>

**I'm super sorry about this whole entire thing. I really am. High school sucks. ****I PROMISE that I'll eventually catch up.  
>Also, please excuse any errors that I made. I didn't look it over as diligently as I normally would have. I just wanted to get the chapter to you guys at last. <strong>

**Shippings done: FrUK, RusPrus, CuCan, HongNor, AusCan, Itacest, EngMano, Romanada, RusCan, AustrAme, SeaLiech (this chapter)  
>Shippings to come:<strong> CanUke, USAMex, JapTai, AmeBela<strong>  
>Suggestions made so far: <strong>PruMano, America X Cuba, Spain X Prussia, Frain, N. Ireland X UK, RusEng, FrUS, South Korea X Spain, PruIta, FrUS, Hungary X Turkey, America X South Korea, RusIta, DenIce, America X Norway<strong>**

********I'm sorry if I don't get to your request in this fanfic thingy. I know I keep asking for reviews and requests and suggestions, but the reason for that is so I can have ideas and suggestions in case I can't think of enough pairings to do, and therefore I will be forced to take requests. Any pairing requests not fulfilled in this fanfic will be completed at a later date in a continuation fanfic. See the final chapters of the YGO version of this for more details, if you don't want to wait days until I explain it in THIS fanfic.********

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
